The proposed project will implement and evaluate a totally automated computerized communication system. The system automatically calls persons according to a pre-established schedule, addresses each person by name and refers to specific topics germaine to each person, e.g., particular appointments which are to be kept, or specific drug regimens. In addition to calling out, the system supports incoming calls, and using pre- recorded speech segments will respond with dialog specific to the questions asked by the caller, following a decision tree protocol. A single PC/AT (80286) can support up to 24 simultaneous telephone calls, maintaining for each a separate dialog using digitized voice segments which are invoked by touchtone or pulse responses to questions. Phase II support would be used for a number of implementations. Among these an experimental design has been developed with respect to monitoring drug compliance, obtaining/providing information about disturbing behaviors among demented persons, and obtaining information about medication side effects. The system is seen as a cost effective substitute for in-person (telephone) monitoring of elderly persons, permitting monitoring and reassurance functions to be provided at very low cost.